


Something Bad

by Tortellini



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Ending, Families of Choice, Family, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Misunderstandings, Queer Families, Two Fathers, Unconventional Families, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Peter has to admit something to his dads. He did something bad... But surely they'll understand, right?Oneshot/drabble





	Something Bad

Peter didn't want to do this. He was honestly a little scared. He loved Tony a lot, like his own father who he had never even known before. Dr. Stephen Strange was pretty cool too. He didn't want either of them thinking less of him. But deep down, he knew he had to tell them.

"Dads?" He took a deep breath. "I-I did something terrible."

For a moment the men were silent. They looked at each other, and then back at him. He gulped.

"...it's okay," Stephen said finally with a nod. Before Peter could relax: "We have a shovel."

"I--wait, what?" Something wasn't right. "What do you think I did?"

"It doesn't matter," Tony said. And then he grinned. "No one will ever know."

Not the reaction he was expecting, or even looking for, and yet...somehow still comforting all the same. Peter was grateful for both of them. 


End file.
